Long Lost Love
by WemmaIsAwesome
Summary: What happens when your ex turns up at your door 5 years later and wants to get back with you?
1. Chapter 1

As she pulled up the drive she used to own, her hands trembled on the steering wheel. Next to her, a car she had never seen before. Bigger than the one they used to own when they were together. She wound her window down and looked out of it to check that this definitely was the same house she had lived at just a few years ago. But was HE still living there? If so, was he even in? Would he have a new family? Would he take her back if not? All of these questions swum around inside of her head- hoping, praying even, that she would be given another chance to love him and be loved by him again. He was her whole life for so long, he meant everything to her, then it tumbled down from one mistake. One BIG mistake that she had made. But, she had to at least try to make it right. Truth is, she still loved him just as much as the day they got together. She was praying he felt the same, but 5 years apart is a long time and a lot can happen in that time. But still, she held hope that he was still single and ready to take her back with open arms. She checked in the mirror one last time to check that her hair and makeup looked satisfying. She reapplied some lipstick, then checked her breath, deciding that taking a mint would be her best bet. She grabbed her handbag from the passenger seat and opened the car door slowly. Getting out of the car, it felt weird. She hadn't been to this place in over 5 years, and now she suddenly turns up and was walking up the drive she used to walk up every day. She stood before the door making last minute decisions whether she actually wanted to do this or not. Brushing down her top and jeans, she rang the doorbell cautiously. She heard a woman calling that she would answer the door and part of her heart died, although she still clung to the hope that maybe it was just another family living there now. The door unlocked and swung open slowly. The woman on the other side had opened the door with her left hand, revealing a very flashy wedding ring. Looking further down, she realised that the woman was pregnant, and quite far into it. Not wanting to stare, she returned her gaze to the woman's face. She was smiling widely and then she realised who it was. Her heart sunk at the sight of the woman before her. Before her stood the one and only, Emma Pillsbury. Emma gasped and blushed, so that her face turned the colour of crimson.

"H-hi! What are you doing here?" Emma's eyes widened as she asked her a simple question.

"I came to see Will..." Her eyes darted around behind Emma, but there was no sight of Will.

Had he perhaps moved and Emma had, coincidentally, moved in with her new husband? Or, had worse happened?

"Oh... Of course," Emma scratched the back of her neck. "Let me just get him for you!" She sighed as she realised that he had moved on. All of a sudden, laughter filled the room and she caught a glimpse of Will running after another tiny figure. Emma giggled and she couldn't help but feel left out. Not only had Will remarried, he had a child and had another on the way. Who was she kidding? Of course he would have had a family! It is Will Schuester, for Christ sakes!

Will turned around and faced the door, finally seeing his guest. His mouth dropped and he put the child down which he was just swinging around. He walked towards the door and held Emma by the waist.

"Terri?" He said. Terri nodded, smiling awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and apologise." She looked down at the floor, a single tear escaping her eye at the sight before her. His family was perfect, she couldn't ruin it now...

"Apologise for what?" Will looked confused. Terri wondered whether he was joking around or had genuinely forgot about what happened.

"For ruining our marriage. For lying to you about being pregnant. But, now I see you have someone who won't do that and that you already have a family." Terri peered behind Will and Emma and saw the little boy ramming a car into the table leg.

"Dalton! Don't do that! You'll ruin the furniture!" Emma rushed over to the little boy as fast as she could and lifted him up to rest on her bump. "What have I told you about playing cars?" Emma removed the toy car from his reach and placed it on the table. She walked back over to where Will was stood and Dalton looked at Terri with wide eyes.

"Em, what have I told you about lifting when you're in this state?" Will took Dalton off of his mother and placed him on the floor. Dalton hid behind Will's leg, peering round at the unfamiliar face in front of him. Terri smiled. As much as she hated that Will had a new family, she had to admit that his family was perfect.

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine, okay? Stop worrying so much!" Emma smiled.

"Uhm, I'm sorry for intruding, I think I better get going..." Terri sniffled and turned around to walk away.

"Wait! Come in and have a drink? Maybe we can catch up?" Will asked her. Terri sighed. "Come on? We haven't seen each other in 5 years!" She nodded and turned around.

"As long as Emma is okay with it?" Emma smiled and nodded, walking towards the sofa.

"Go and make yourself comfortable! If Dalton starts biting you, tell him to let go. He is just going through the last stages of teething and he has a habit of biting people!" Will laughed, showing his slightly bruised arm. Terri giggled and made her way into the living room to sit opposite Emma.

The furniture had changed since she had moved out, although the walls were still the same colour, just a little fresher. Everything was set out in the same place as before, though.

Terri watched Dalton crawl on to the couch and sit next to his mother. He had picked up a new car and, this time, put it into his mouth and started chewing on it. Emma noticed what he was doing and pulled the car out slowly.

"No chewing your cars either, Dalton. You will get them all ruined! Then you will have no cars!" Dalton shook his head.

"I want cars! I'm sowwy, mumma!" He gripped onto Emma's arm and she stroked his head gently.

"It's alright, baby. Daddy is just making a drink now, do you want one?" The little boy nodded furiously.

"Squash!" He shouted out to his father who chuckled lightly in the kitchen. Not long after, Will came back with 3 coffees and one cup of squash. He handed out the drinks to everyone and shuffled next to Dalton on the couch.

"Dalton, why don't you go and colour while your mummy and I talk?" Dalton stood up, ran to the other room and sat at the table. Will moved closer to Emma, rapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So..." Emma said awkwardly, sipping on her coffee.

"How have you been?" Will asked Terri.

"Uhm, yeah... I've been pretty good. A bit stressed with work, but I can manage it." She smiled.

"Do you still work at Sheets 'N Things?" She shook her head.

"No, I actually started up my own company. It's quite popular, but a hassle to deal with 24/7!" Terri laughed.

"Wow, that's amazing, Terri! I'm glad you found your place! Do you have a partner? Kids? Sorry to pry..."

"Oh, no. I haven't found anyone..." Terri nodded slowly. "So, what about you guys?" She picked her coffee up.

"Well, around 3 years after we divorced, Emma and I got married, and then about 6 months later, we found out Emma was expecting Dalton. And in 5 months, Dalton will be 3, and we are expecting a little girl, Alex, in just over 3 months." Will smiled and placed his hand on Emma's bump. Emma smiled too, looking at Will.

"I take it everything went okay with the birth?" She nodded towards a happy Dalton who was colouring in.

"Yes. It went fine, although it did take 22 hours to get the little rascal out!" Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"And now you are 6 months gone with this one? Is everything okay with her?" Terri was worried for them. Even if she wanted Will back and had her differences with Emma in the past, she didn't want to make Will unhappy again. She honestly wanted the best for him.

"Yeah, 6 months gone. And there has been a few issues with Alex..." Emma bit her lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry... What happened?"

"Well, I started bleeding first of all, but now it is all okay, and she has a tendency to kick as though she will burst through my stomach!" Emma laughed slightly.

"I'm glad it is okay now." She smiled to them.

* * *

Soon enough, they had gone through 3 more coffees and had a conversation all about the past 5 years. Terri decided it would be time to leave and stood up to go.

"Thank you so much for letting me in! I hope everything goes well with Alex and I hope Dalton gets over his teething soon!" They all laughed and walked Terri to the door.

"Thank you. It has been a pleasure to see you again!" Will leaned in to hug Terri.

"Stay safe, you guys. I guess I'll see you around?" Will and Emma nodded as they watched Terri get into the car and drive off.

Terri drove home thinking of all of the possibilities that could have happened by now if she had stayed with Will and not lied to him. She could be Emma right now? God, she could have been Emma 5 years ago! But she lost him. And regardless of what she felt towards his new family, she wanted him back...


	2. Chapter 2

After Terri had left, a puzzled Will and Emma sat back onto the sofa, Emma resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was a bit weird..." Emma stated, sitting up.

"Weird? Why was it weird? I thought it was kind..." Will bit his lip awkwardly.

"Well, she suddenly shows up 5 years after NO contact with you, to apologise for what she did to you? That seems a bit fishy, Will..." Emma patted her knees as Dalton ran over to them holding a piece of paper with a drawing on.

"Look, I painted a tree for you mummy!" There was a mixture of brown and green on the page, and although it was confusing to Will and Emma, Dalton was adamant it was a tree.

"Oh, wow, Dalton! That's amazing! Shall we pin this up on the fridge?" Emma took the picture out of Dalton's small hands and looked at it carefully, a smile forming on her lips.

She loved being a mother, especially when he was this age. He was a good boy, with a few tantrums from time to time, but nothing other than a bit of tickling from his father straigtened him out in no time.

"Yes!" Dalton replied to Emma's comment and snatched the photo out of her hands, running to the fridge. Emma followed him and stuck his picture to the fridge using a magnet.

"Perfect! I love it, baby boy. Thank you!" Emma crouched down and kissed Dalton on his forehead. Dalton then ran off back to his place on the table.

Will turned around and saw their little moment. He couldn't help but grin. Emma was a perfect mother, and he couldn't have picked a better woman to carry his children.

"Daddy! I'm making you one now!" Will laughed.

"Okay, buddy!"

"Will? Give me a hand? I can't get back up..." Emma blushed as she remained crouching on the kitchen floor. Will laughed as he got up to go and help his wife off the floor.

"This is why I told you not to bend, or crouch, or lift when you're in this state! What if I wasn't here and you done that?" He pulled Emma up carefully and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged.

"I would have sat on the floor until you had got in..." She blushed and bit her lip as Will shook his head and laughed.

"Okay, baby. So, why do you think Terri came here yesterday?" He placed his hands on her hips as he leant against the kitchen counter.

"I think she still likes you, Will..." Emma looked down and played with the bottom of Will's T-shirt.

"No, Emma. And even if she did, I have an extremely beautiful wife, a gorgeous, little boy and an unborn daughter!" He tilted her chin up and Emma smiled weakly.

"Well, all I'm saying, is that I don't trust that woman... I never have, and I never will." Emma cleared her throat and went to sit back down on the couch. Will followed slowly.

"I know, but she seems different now. Maybe she just wants to be friends? She must be a bit lonely..." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sticking up for her?" She crossed her arms.

"No, no, Em, no! I'm just saying, maybe you can try to trust her?" Emma scoffed and stood up.

"Seriously? After all she done to me? To us? To YOU, when you were married? God, Will? You've got to be kidding! How can you even trust her?" Will shrugged.

"I was married to her, Emma. I've always trusted her in some sort of way. Even when she lied... I don't want to, but it feels like I can."

"Do you still like her?" Emma gulped. Will's eyes widened and he stood up in front of her.

"Of course I don't? I hated what she done to me, and to you. And plus I have you..." He run his hands down Emma's sides and she shook him off.

"You hatED? Know what? Just forget it. While you are mooning over your ex, I'm going to sit with our son." Will sighed as Emma walked away to sit next to Dalton. Emma picked up a crayon and started drawing on a new sheet of paper.

"Why are you and daddy fighting?" Emma sighed.

"You know that lady that came yesterday?" Dalton nodded while looking at his paper. Will turned to look at them and listened into their conversation. "Well, before me and your daddy got together, he was married to that woman, and she was nasty to your daddy. You see, I really liked him before we got together and when he was still with that woman, she done whatever she could to keep me away... Then she started lying to your daddy about having a baby... But your daddy found out, and they split up... Not long after, me and your daddy got together, and now look where we are!" Emma smiled weakly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Will sighed guiltily as he wiped his cheek.

"Are you lying to daddy about having a baby? Is that why you're fighting?" Emma shook her head and lowered her voice until Will could only just about hear her.

"No... This baby is real, Dalton. I would never lie to your daddy. Especially about that. I love him too much... I can't afford to lose him, you, or your sister..." More tears rolled down her cheek and Dalton looked up to his mother.

"Don't cry, mummy." Dalton stood on the chair and kissed Emma's cheeks, punctuation the sentence with a 'mwah'.

"Can my baby boy give me a cuddle?" Emma whispered, holding her arms out for him. Dalton nodded and jumped into her arms carefully. Will watched them from afar and wiped his own tears. He walked upstairs quietly. Emma put Dalton down carefully. "I'll be right back. I just need to go and talk to your father..." Dalton nodded and, once again, got back to drawing. Emma walked up the stairs slowly and walked into their bedroom to find Will looking through old photo albums of their wedding and baby Dalton.

"I heard everything you were saying..." He sniffled, flicking through the pages. Emma blushed, sitting next to him.

"You did?" He nodded. "I meant everything I said. I can't lose you..." She placed her hand on his thigh and Will put the photo album down.

"I don't like her, I promise... I just think she has changed."

"She may have changed, but I'm not going to drop everything and trust her. She lied to you about one of the biggest milestones in your life..."

"I know... I'm sorry I asked you. I should have known..." Emma placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't apologise... Dalton just seems to think we are fighting because Alex isn't real..." She bit her lip and looked at her lap.

"I'll talk to him in a minute. But, if Alex wasn't real, you wouldn't let me go to the ultrasounds or do this." He placed his hand on Emma's bump. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go talk to him. I'll put the photos away." Will walked downstairs and Emma looked through the album quickly before putting it away and walking back down. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched Will tickling Dalton and spinning him around while giggling. The phone started ringing and Will put Dalton down as he ran to get the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi? You still have this number? Oh, right... Yeah. I guess. Yeah, that should be fine! See you!" Will put the phone down and turned to Emma, blushing.

"Who was that?" Emma looked confused.

"Oh, uhm... It was Terri... She is coming for coffee tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Emma had a massive argument after Will told her Terri was to come again today. Emma was angry that Will was welcoming her back with open arms and Will was still adamant that they should give her a try - maybe she has changed? The argument resulted in an upset Emma storming upstairs and staying there for the rest of the night. Will was always taught to never go to bed with an unresolved argument, so when he got upstairs, he tried to patch it up with Emma and told her that today would be her relaxing day. He gave her some money and told her to go out and buy some things while he looked after Dalton. At first, she was a bit tedious, but she needed a break from parenting, even if it was for a day, and even if she still had to carry one around inside of her. So, that's where Emma was now while Will was getting ready for Terri and Dalton was playing with his cars on his car mat. Will was hoping Emma wouldn't be here when Terri showed up because he didn't want Emma to start an argument. Although, he wanted Emma there in case she was right about the whole "Terri is still in love with you" business.

"Is that girl coming?" Dalton asked looking up to his father with his hazel coloured, doe eyes.

"Yes, buddy. So, you need to be on your best behaviour! Not that you're bad anyways, huh?" He ruffled Dalton's hair.

"Is that why mummy isn't here?" Shit. This kid was smart for a 3 year old. Will cleared his throat.

"Mummy has gone shopping with your aunt! Maybe she will come back with some presents for you!" Dalton gasped and grinned.

"Cars!" Dalton held up a blue car and imitated it driving in mid-air.

"But you won't be getting any cars if the tickle monster gets your first!" Will grinned, sticking up his arms and wriggling his fingers. Dalton screamed and stood up to run away. Will gave him a headstart of 5 seconds, then got up to chase him. It didn't take long for Will to catch him and tickle his sides vigorously.

"Daddy, stop! Stop it!" Dalton giggled as he tried to escape from Will's hold.

"What do you say?" Will smirked.

"Stop, PLEASE!" Will shook his head.

"The other one."

"I love you, daddy!" Will smiled and stopped tickling Dalton, enveloping him in a hug.

"I love you too, bud. Now, Terri should be here in an hour, so what shall we do until then?" Dalton stuck his tongue out as he was thinking, causing Will to chuckke slightly. He sure as hell took after Emma.

"Telly!" Will nodded and lifted Dalton up to carry him to the couch. He sat on the couch with Dalton on his lap.

"What shall we watch?"

"Cars!" Will rolled his eyes. They must have seen that movie about 50 trillion times since Dalton was born.

"Okay, okay. Terri might come in half way through the movie, is that okay?" Dalton nodded and repositioned himself on Will's lap.

30 minutes later, a focused Will and a sleepy Dalton didn't even realise that there was a knock on the door. On the second knock, Will lifted Dalton up onto his back carefully and went to answer the door.

"Hi!" Terri beamed from the other side of the door. Will checked his watch - she was early.

"Sh, keep quiet. Dalton is asleep." Will pointed to Dalton who was sucking his thumb. Terri nodded and walked in. "Let me go and put him to bed quickly, make yourself comfortable." Will shut the door behind them and walked upstairs. He gently placed Dalton in his bed and walked back downstairs. "You're early?" Terri nodded.

"Sorry... Where's Emma?" Terri looked around.

"She went shopping with her sister. I'm unsure on what time she will be back..." He rubbed the back of his neck. Terri nodded. Maybe she can use this time to get closer to Will again?

"Oh, okay. Did you mind me coming round?" Will shook his head.

"No, of course not!" He smiled.

"I am sorry for everything I did when we were married." She looked at her lap.

"What things?"

"Forcing you into doing things, keeping you away from Emma, faking the, uhm, yeah..." She gulped looking back up at Will.

"I don't think I will be able to forgive you for what you did to me, and to Emma, but maybe we can start again?" Did he mean it?

"Honestly?" Terri played with her fingers. Will nodded.

"Honestly. I love my family, and I kind of have you to thank for that. If you hadn't of lied to me, then I wouldn't be here now; a husband and a father." Terri was getting more jealous as he carried on. She could be his child-bearer and wife -again.

"If I hadn't of lied, I would still have you in my arms every night and maybe I would be the one who is pregnant..." She muttered and Will blushed. Maybe Emma was right... Maybe she was trying to get him back.

Dalton screamed from upstairs and Will ran to him, worried that something bad had happened to him. What if he had fallen? Or worse? He swung Dalton's door open to see him sitting in the corner of his bed.

"Dalton!? What happened? Are you okay?" He rushed over to him and sat on his bed.

"Spider!" Dalton pointed to a spider crawling down his wall. Will heaved a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, Dalts. You gave me a heart attack!" Dalton giggled and jumped onto his fathers lap. "Wanna go downstairs?" He nodded and Will carried him downstairs.

"Is he okay?" Terri asked, watching them walk into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, was just a spider..." Will picked up a few cars and gave them to Dalton to play with on the couch.

"Hi, little one. I'm Terri. I was here yesterday! Remember me?" Dalton looked up at Terri briefly and nodded.

"I don't like you." Will blushed at his comment.

"That isn't very nice, Dalton..." He whispered.

"Why's that?" Terri asked.

"You make my mummy upset and when she's upset, she cries and I don't like that, and you hurt my daddy by lying about babies." Terri nodded slowly.

"And I'm incredibly sorry. You know, if I hadn't of split from your dad, maybe I would be your mum..." Dalton stopped playing cars.

"No! I love my mummy. My REAL mummy. You're horrible and nasty. Go away!" He stuck his tongue out at Terri and Will stood up and carried him to the table.

"Dalton, you can't just say that, okay? Now, stay here and do some drawing. Your mother will be in shortly." Will ruffled his hair and sat back on the couch. Terri swapped couches, so she was sitting next to Will.

"I want to go back to how we were..." Terri looked into Will's eyes and he shuffled awkwardly.

"I'm married, and a dad. Plus I don't love you anymore, Terri. You threw any hope of us out of the window when you lied to me about one of the biggest moments in my life. I don't need you when I have Emma who can give me everything - without feeling the need to lie to me." Terri blushed.

"But I need you, Will... I was stupid enough to lie and let you go, but now I'm back and I am better. I went to therapy and the Doctors said I am fine!" She placed her hand on his thigh and he moved it away.

"Terri? Can't you hear me? I love Emma. I wouldn't leave her or my family for anything." Terri silenced his sentence by kissing him on the lips passionately. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away, either. It was like he was paralysed from her touch and he couldn't move. It was only when there was a loud crash of bags hitting the floor that Terri pulled away. They turned around to find Emma standing there.

"I'm home."


	4. Chapter 4

After Emma had lugged the bags from the car up the stairs, she opened the front door. She stepped inside and what she saw in front of her made her stomach turn with disgust. On the couch just a few feet away, her husband and his ex-wife were sucking the life out of each other. She dropped the bags she was carrying on the floor and heard the cars she bought Dalton clatter together. Terri pulled away and the pair of them stared at Emma with wide eyes.

"I'm home." She said awkwardly, staring at the couch. Will got up and rushed over to Emma, placing his hand on her arm.

"Emma? Oh, God. This is NOT what it looks like!" She shook free of his touch.

"Really? Because it sure as hell looked like you were making out with your ex-wife on our couch!"

"She came onto me, I promise you, Ems!" Emma shook her head.

"I know why you wanted me to go shopping now. You wanted me out of the house so you could play happy families with her!" Emma laughed harshly as she walked upstairs. She came back down shortly with a small suitcase and a 'Cars' backpack. "Come on, Dalton. Get your shoes and coat on. We are going to visit nanny and grandad for a few days!" Will's eyes widened and he shook his head. He watched Dalton stand up reluctantly and do as his mother had asked.

"What? Emma, no! You can't do this! You can't just run away with our child for a few days! We need to talk this out!" Emma picked her bag up.

"I can, Will..." She turned around and opened the door.

"Dalton, do you want to stay with daddy still?" Will asked, hoping that Dalton would stay.

"No, I want to see nanny and grandad Pillsbury." He placed his backpack over his shoulders and stood by the door waiting for Emma.

"We will be back in a few days. I'm just giving you some time to sort yourself and your priorities out, and when I come back, we can decide on a few things."

"Please, Emma... You don't have to do this? We can talk?" A tear rolled down Will's cheek.

"We will be back, don't worry! I'll only be gone for a few days, but when we get back, we can reevaluate it all and sort some things out. I just feel that you need to rediscover who you are... And if that means no more us, then we will work something out..." Emma gulped, wiping her cheek. "I'll see you in a few days." She walked out of the door and got into the car, starting the engine. Will was sat gawping at the front door. Had he seriously just lost his wife and his children? He had gotten himself into such a mess...

"I may have lost my whole family because of you!" He screamed at a silent Terri. "Did you hear me? I may have lost my wife and my children!" Terri stood up and walked over to Will.

"I heard you, but maybe her leaving you is the best. Now we are alone, and you may be single in a few days..." She ran her fingers up Will's torso and he swatted her away.

"I don't love you anymore, Terri! I don't even think when we were married that I loved you! It was always me putting the effort in, never you! I love Emma, and I love our children, but if I can't have them, I don't want anybody else. I thought you had changed, Terri. I thought Emma was just being stubborn, but she was right. I never should have trusted you. I should have cut the contact as soon as it started."

"Don't say that... I have changed. I went to therapy and now the Doctors said I am better! That's why I am here, to tell you that I'm ready and I won't do what I did before! I love you, Will!" Terri placed her hand on Will's cheek and he turned his head.

"No, you're the same self-centred bitch you were 5 years ago. Now get out. I don't ever want to see you again." Terri kissed his cheek and picked her bag up to leave. Now all he had to do, was wait...

* * *

3 days later, Will was sat on the couch as he heard the door unlatch and the sound of his little boy's laugh. He stood up immediately and ran to the front door.

"Daddy!" Dalton cheered as he ran in. Will smiled, picking him up and spinning him round.

"I've missed you so much, buddy! Where's your mummy?" He put Dalton down and ruffled his hair.

"Getting the bags!" Dalton ran off to put his bag down and Will walked out of the house to see Emma struggling with the suitcase. He ran over to her and put it down for her. He looked directly in her eyes.

"I've missed you..." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh, is that so? Terri not been back?" Emma lifted up the suitcase again and Will grabbed it off of her.

"Emma, please... SHE kissed ME, unexpectedly. And no, I told her to never come back." Emma locked the car and walked up the stairs and into the house.

"I told you she shouldn't be trusted, but you ignored me, and now look what's happened." She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to unpack. Will followed her.

"I know, and I'm so sorry... I honestly thought she had changed... But it doesn't matter now, because she's gone and I have my family back. You are staying, right?" Will's eyes widened and Emma nodded her head slowly, biting her lip.

"I love you, Will, I really do, and I need you so much, but I walked in on you practically eating your ex's face off..." Emma was reaching up to put the suitcase back, when she suddenly stopped and put her hand to her stomach.

"Em? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I'm fine, it just hurts when I stretch too much."

"Let me do it then. I told you to just ask me when you want something. I'm your husband, it's not like I don't know you!" He put the suitcase up for her and pulled Emma to the bed.

"I thought I knew you..." She sniffled slightly. He turned his body and grabbed her hands in his.

"Emma, I promise you I wasn't kissing back and I promise that she was the one kissing, okay? I just couldn't move because I was too shocked. I love you and our children, I would never even think of kissing someone else. Especially my lying ex." Will raised his eyebrows and Emma giggled slightly. "Are you okay now, Cinderella?" She nodded and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I've missed you too..." She sighed. "You don't know how much I've cried over not having you beside me and how much I've just wanted a massage. I mean, seriously. I would have asked, but it's a bit creepy having your mum or dad massaging you..." Will chuckled. "But Dalton had a nice trip. He doesn't understand why we went, he just enjoyed seeing family." Will smiled.

"Well, I for one am happy that you're finally back in my arms." He wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed her cheek. "Massage?" He winked.

"Oh, yes, please! My back has been killing me..." She blushed and Will smirked. "No funny business, mister." She pulled her top off and turned around so her back was facing Will. He started massaging her lower back and Emma groaned. "Your hands are like magic."

"Does that have a sexual connotation, or?" He smirked and Emma slapped him playfully. He worked his way up to the top half of her back and stopped. "Can you take this off?" He fiddled with the back of her bra. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm having a massage, nothing more."

"But you can't get the full package with this on? It's in the way." Emma laughed.

"Okay, okay. Just undo it and I'll put it somewhere." Will unhooked her bra and Emma chucked it to the floor. He resumed his massaging, working his way up and down her back. Once he had finished, he put his legs either side of Emma so she was sat in between him and he rested his head on her shoulder while rubbing her stomach.

"Do you know what we haven't done for a whole week?" Will asked.

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"This." He kissed her on the lips passionately and rolled her over so he was on top of her.

Emma was liking this massage.


	5. Chapter 5

After Will had finished 'massaging' Emma last night, he let her rest and not long after, brought Dalton upstairs to go to bed. Will climbed back into bed with Emma and held her in his arms.

"That was nice." Emma said, smiling.

"Really?" Will placed his arms on her, now clothed, bump. She nodded.

"Yes. I've missed being close like that with you. Even if it was only for a week..." Emma turned around slowly, groaning in the process.

"Why didn't you just ask me to swap sides with you? I don't like seeing you in pain..."

"I've been pregnant before, Will, it's not the first time I've experienced this pain! But thank you for caring, sweetie." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I know, but Alex has been a little different..." Emma bit her lip.

"I know, but she's okay now, and so am I." She smiled weakly. "Can we sleep now? I'm all worn out..."

"Of course we can. I love you." He kissed her nose.

"I love you too." Will wrapped his arms around her again and soon enough, the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Will and Emma awoke to a screaming Dalton. They both got up and ran into his room to check he was okay. It must have been one of his night terrors, because when they ran in, he was asleep.

"Emma, sweetie, go back to bed, I'll get him calm then come back in." Emma yawned and walked back into their bedroom.

Will decided on picking him up and putting him in bed with them for the rest of the night. This happened once every so often and sleeping with his parents usually stopped it for a while. Not long after climbing back into bed, the Schuester family swiftly fell back asleep.

* * *

They awoke the next morning by Dalton jumping on Will, causing the whole bed to shake violently. Will groaned.

"Dalts, stop. You'll wake your mummy up. And you'll hurt her back. Alex is putting a lot of pressure on her as it is, give her a rest." Dalton pouted and sat on Will's chest.

"Don't worry, I'm already up... I was up about an hour ago, my back is aching like mad." She sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.

"Did my massage not help last night?" Will sat behind Emma and smirked.

"No! Although, it was a lot of fun!" Emma giggled.

"Well, how about I take little munchkin out to the park so you can have a nice rest?" He kissed behind Emma's ear and she nodded. Dalton watched them and made a retching sound.

"Daddy's kissing mummy! Daddy's kissing mummy!" The parents rolled their eyes and Will stood up.

"Want to go to the park, bud?" Dalton nodded. "Go get changed quickly and then we'll get going! Let your mummy rest for a few hours!" Dalton ran out of their room to get changed. Will walked back over to Emma and placed several kisses down her neck.

"I thought you were going to the park, not trying to bed me again?" Emma groaned as he placed his hand up her top.

"I'm just having some bonding time with my daughter, problem?" He winked and patted her stomach.

"Yes, because it's still my body." She rolled her eyes and repositioned herself under the duvet.

"Okay, okay." Will got changed into a T-shirt and jeans and got ready to get Dalton.

"Have fun!" Emma said to Will as he leant in and said goodbye. "And for Christ sake, don't lose our son!" Will laughed and walked down the stairs and out of the house with Dalton.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the local park with his son. He stopped and spoke to a few students on the way there, but that's the good thing about where they live. They live across the road from the park, but round the corner from the school. He walked into the enclosed park, which was empty, and put Dalton in one of the swings.

"Mr Schue!" He turned around with his hand still firmly placed on the swing. He saw Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt walking towards the park and smiled slightly.

"Hey, kids!" He stood next to his son and waited for them to come into the park. They ran over to him and hugged him.

"Aw! He's getting so big!" Rachel cooed and cupped Dalton's cheeks. Will smiled.

"You remember them right, Dalts?" He ruffled his hair and Dalton nodded.

"How is Mrs Schue? It still sounds slightly weird not calling her Miss P..." Mercedes asked and giggled slightly. Will chuckled.

"She's good. 3 months left to go, she's getting a bit fed up of it and all of the pain... I try giving her back massages, but I think she just says it helps the pain just to make me feel better. And really? We've been married for two years!" He laughed slightly and pushed the swing gently.

"Has it really been that long?" The kids gasped and Will nodded.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to ruin this marriage. I love Ems and I couldn't leave my children for the world." Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt aw'd.

"Are you looking forward to it? The baby, I mean." Kurt asked, pushing the other side of the swing.

"Of course I am! I was so excited when this little one was coming, but now we're having a little baby girl too and I feel like my family will be complete... Don't get me wrong, I love Dalton to the moon and back, and I thought he had completed our family, but now we have one of each gender. It just feels right..." The kids smiled and nodded.

"We have to get to the movies now, we will see you at school?" Will smiled and nodded.

"Sure, kids. See you soon." Dalton waved as they walked off and out of the park. What happened next, threw Will completely. Through the park gates walked Terri. Will lifted Dalton out of the swing and rested him on his hip.

"Hi..." Terri said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"It's a public park, I'm allowed to be here..."

"Bit weird how it's the park diagonal to my house." Will rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk."

"I told you, I don't want to see you again."

"Please? Let me explain? I'll come round tomorrow?" Will shook his head.

"Are you out of your mind? Yeah, because Emma would allow you back in after that." Will scoffed.

"Okay, meet me here then? At 2pm. Please?" Will sighed.

"I don't know..." He looked to Dalton who was absentmindly looking at the ducks in the pond.

"Please? Just give me 30 minutes?" Terri bit her lip and Will nodded.

"Okay, but don't let Emma find out." Will felt guilty for doing this, but wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Okay, thank you. We have a deal?" Terri raised her eyebrows.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you off to?" Emma asked Will as she watched him get his shoes and coat on.

"I'm, uhm, I'm just going to go on a walk. You know, to get some air." Will blushed slightly as he lied to his wife.

"Ooh, can I come? This house is getting a bit humid and I need to walk around outside..." Emma asked smiling and Will's eyes widened.

"I, uhm, I don't-I don't think you should..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Wait..." Emma pointed to him. "Are you going to the pub with your guy friends?"

"Oh! Yeah! That's what I'm doing! I'm sorry!" Will bit his lip and laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping you!" She smiled. "You need a break. Maybe a drink could ease it off. But keep your phone on in case I need you, okay?" She raised her eyebrows and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've got it on loud, don't worry. I won't be too long!" He kissed her back and left the house. He felt bad for leaving Emma and lying to her like this, but he wanted to hear what Terri had to say for herself. He walked over to the park and saw Terri sat on the park bench. She smiled and stood up to greet him.

"You came!?" She beamed, walking closer to him.

"Uhm, yeah... Can we move out of sight? I sort of told Emma I was going to the pub, so if she looks out of the window and sees me with you, I'll be dead..." Terri nodded. "Emma can't know about us meeting, got it?" She nodded again and they walked to the shaded area.

"I'm sorry about kissing you the other day. It felt like the right thing to do, for me..." Will sighed.

"I'm married to Emma and I have two children? Well, nearly..."

"I know, I know, but I still love you, Will? Don't say that you don't love me back?"

"I don't, Terri. Not anymore. Yes, I feel bad because you were my highschool sweetheart, but I wouldn't change my life for the world." Terri sniffled.

"You shouldn't be with her. That should be me! I should be the mother to your children. I should still be your wife!"

"No, Terri. Don't pull this shit on me. You made that mistake, no-one else. YOU did. You decided to lie to me, no-one else. Maybe if you had told me when you found out, we would still be together, but now my life is better than ever."

"I was going to tell you, but Kendra-" Will scoffed.

"It wasn't up to your just-as-crazy sister to tell me or not. You could have told me. You know, when I found out that you were 'pregnant', I was over the moon. I felt as though we were finally getting back on track, and for once, I felt like I hadn't let you down and actually done something good to please you. But now I realise, YOU were the bad one in our relationship, not me." Terri wiped her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I really am..."

"No, 'sorry' doesn't cut it." Will shook his head.

"I'm not denying that your new family is amazing, but can we at least try to be friends again? You were my whole life for so long, I want at least a little bit of that back..." Will sighed, thinking about it.

"I guess we can try to be friends. But I will tell Emma in my own time, okay?" Terri nodded, throwing her arms around his body.

"Thank you so much! How are we going to see each other?"

"We are friends, not partners." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I meant; when are we going to catch up?"

"Uhm, I guess I can come here sometime or, when Emma and Dalton are out, you can come round?" Terri nodded.

"I'll give you my number, two seconds." Terri got her phone out and gave out her number to Will. He put her name and number into his phone.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here..." Will bit his lip, looking in the direction of his house.

"Please, Will?" Terri pleaded. Will nodded.

"Okay, okay. But if you do one more thing that I don't like, that's it. Got it?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, of course. I won't, thank you!" Terri smiled. Will's phone buzzed and he opened it to see he got a text from Emma.

"Emma needs me home, I need to go. Uhm, text me about the next catch up?" Will stood up and Terri nodded. He rushed out of the park and Terri watched him disappear behind the trees.

Will rushed home and ran inside to find Emma sat on the kitchen floor. She blushed as he came in.

"Jesus, Em? What did you do?" He walked over to Emma and crouched beside her.

"I was crouching down to get the pans out, you know, to do my daily clean of them, and I got stuck, so I sat here... For a while..." She bit her lip.

"How long?" Will helped her up.

"Uhm, I don't know... As long as you've been out...? My backside started hurting, so that's why I text you... I couldn't stay there all afternoon while you were out... Sorry for ruining your drinking time! You can go back out, if you really want?"

"Emma, you should have text me as soon as you done it! And what have I told you about crouching when I'm not here, even if I am here!? And no, it was quite boring there, I'm glad you pulled me away..." Emma smiled and placed her lips on his.

"Your breath doesn't smell or taste like alcohol...?" She frowned.

"I know, I-I was drinking cola... I didn't want to get drunk and stuff..." He felt like he saved that one, even if Emma did still look a little confused.

"Okay... Anyways, Dalton has been invited to a birthday party in a few days, and I was going to go with him. You can stay here, if you want?" Will nodded.

"Yeah, I will have some papers to mark and stuff. Unless you want me to come, of course?" Emma shook her head and smiled.

"No, no, it's fine. I understand that work is more important..." She walked through to the other room and sat on the couch.

"I'll come, Ems, okay?" He sat next to her and she turned away.

"No, stay and do your work. I'll take him. If I need you, I will only be a few streets away, and I'll have my phone on me."

"Are you sure? I don't mind?" Emma turned and smiled at him weakly.

"No, stay, it's fine. Honestly." She kissed his cheek and he pulled her in closer. "Have you been putting perfume on?" She sniffed his top.

"Uhm, no, this woman hugged me in the pub thinking I was someone else." Emma nodded.

"Should I be jealous?" She kissed his neck.

"No, not at all." He ran a hand through her hair and down her back.

"That's good."

"Where is Dalton, anyways?" He looked around but couldn't see his son.

"He's upstairs playing with his Lego." She turned around so she was laying on her back and her head was resting on Will's lap.

"And how is my baby girl?"

"Oh, well, I'm fine, just a little tired and worn out." Will chuckled.

"I meant my other baby girl." Emma blushed.

"Oh..." He lifted up her top, revealing her bump and ran his hand over it. "She's good. She has kicked a lot today. I think it's every time she knows you're not near her... She done the same when I went to my parents." Will smiled.

"She's already a daddy's little princess." Emma raised her eyebrows.

"I thought I was your Cinderella?"

"You are, my Cinderella." He winked and Emma shook her head laughing. A few moments later, Dalton came down the stairs and sat on the sofa with his parents. For the rest of the day, the family sat and watched movies, eating popcorn and cuddling under a blanket until they all fell asleep.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Terri and Will had met up on more than one occasion. They mostly went to the park or a coffee shop, but she had gone round to their house a couple times. Nothing else had happened, other than just meeting up and talking about their lives.

They had a few close calls, like when Emma arrived home early once and Terri had to run out the back door. Or the time when they met in the park and they saw Emma walking through with Dalton. Luckily, she hadn't seen them and she still didn't know about their secret friendship.

That was until the other day.

Emma was doing her daily routine when she came across something which was very out of place. She picked it off of the sofa and placed it in a little pot until Will was due to return home. Her mind was flying to every possible corner as to what it was doing there. She tried to stay calm and wait to see what Will's excuse was, but her hormones were raging and she was getting impatient. He finally arrived home, 2 hours after being out. She was sat on the sofa with her arms crossed when he walked in. He came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek and she turned her head slightly.

"Where were you?" She asked, facing the blank TV.

"I told you? I went to the park to get some air." Will frowned.

"Oh, yeah. You went to the park for 2 hours to just get some air? Just tell me the truth, Will."

"I-I am telling the truth...?" Will was getting panicky. Maybe Emma had found out? Emma held up a small pot and handed it to Will.

"What's that?" Emma asked him, her tone plain.

"A strand of hair?" She nodded.

"Whose hair, though, Will? That's the question!" She stood up and faced him.

"Yours?" He gulped, looking at the clearly blonde strands in the pot.

"Last time I checked, my hair was ginger?" She picked up a strand of her hair and looked at it. "Yep. Definitely ginger!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Emma, I-" Emma cut him off.

"Are you cheating on me? Are you sleeping with someone else? Is it because you don't want to be married? Or do you not want children anymore? Oh God, is it because of my body?" Her eyes turned sad and she looked down.

"No? No! God, no! I would never do that!" She sniffled and Will rubbed her arms.

"Then whose hair is that? Because I know for a fact that isn't a males, and even if it was, you don't know any man with hair that long." Will sighed and blushed. "Please, Will... Just tell me the truth..."

"I've not been cheating on you, I promise. I've been-" He sighed. "I've been seeing Terri. We've been grabbing coffees and gone to the park. She has also come here a few times... But only as friends!" Emma gulped.

"Her? Of all people, you chose her? I think I'm going to throw up." She rushed over to the kitchen sink. "I can't believe you. I really can't! You promised me!" Emma started crying and Will walked over to her.

"Emma... I'm sorry... But she came over to me and begged me to try and be friends with her again. I didn't want to at first, but she begged me, Ems!"

"You could have said no! You SHOULD have said no! How long have you been meeting with her behind my back?" Will bit his lip.

"It doesn't matter how long..." Emma sighed.

"Yes, Will, it does. My husband has been sneaking out of the house for hours at a time to visit his ex wife when his current wife is busy at home looking after their 3 year old while being, now, 7 months pregnant!"

"I've been meeting her for just under a month..." Emma's eyes widened. "She has changed, Em, I promise you!" She shook her head.

"A month? A whole month and you didn't think of telling me that you were seeing her?"

"I didn't want to make you angry..." Emma scoffed.

"Oh, so you dragged it out and were going to wait until when to finally tell me?"

"I don't know..." She shook her head.

"You 'don't know'? Really? Wow. I thought you told me you didn't love her anymore?"

"I don't, I only love you and our children!"

"Why meet with her, then!? If it was innocent, you would have told me, and you know that is true. You wouldn't feel the need to hide it from me. And you don't love the kids half as much as you used to before you started meeting with her." Emma sniffled.

"What do you mean? Of course I love them just as much!" He frowned.

"You missed the last Doctors visit, Will." She looked down and bit her lip.

"Wait, what last Doctors visit? You didn't tell me anything!"

"I did. I told you that I had a check up with the Doctor, and you said you would come. I reminded you several times, but when the day came, I waited here for you for 30 minutes to come home to go with me. I had to reschedule the appointment. Even ask Dalton. He came with me eventually."

"Oh, God, Emma! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you ring me?" Emma frowned.

"I did? 6 times! I even left you a voice mail." Will looked confused.

"They didn't come through... Was everything okay? Is Alex okay? Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her bump. Emma pushed his hand off of her.

"We are fine. Thanks for asking. You're only 2 weeks too late." She rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got in!?"

"Because you were still out? I thought you didn't care, so I forgot about it."

"Emma, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for it to get to this. I love you, and I love our kids! I will do anything!" Emma looked into his eyes.

"There isn't much you can do, Will... I don't know how much I can trust you anymore..." He shook his head.

"Please, Emma? I will do anything, I'm begging you! I am so sorry!" Emma started crying, harder this time.

"I love you so much, but you don't understand how much you have hurt me..." Will hugged Emma and she left her arms hanging.

"Please, Emma, I'm begging you... One more chance? I promise I won't muck up this time! I am begging you! You are my wife and losing you is the worst thing that could happen... Please?" Emma sniffled and wrapped her arms around Will tightly.

"I think we need to have a long discussion about this tomorrow." Will nodded. "I'm going to go to bed now. Please can you sort Dalton out when his bedtime is near?" Will nodded and kissed her cheek. Emma walked upstairs to Dalton and said goodnight to him while he was playing with his cars. Just as she was about to leave, Dalton called to her;

"Mummy? Do you and daddy still love each other?" Emma bit her lip.

"I don't know, baby. I really don't know..."


	7. Chapter 7

Will zipped Dalton's coat up and ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to miss you, buddy... Have a nice time, yeah? I'll see you in a few days? Love you." Dalton nodded and Will kissed the top of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay with taking him for a few days?" Emma asked her parents, who were stood in the doorway.

"Of course it is! We haven't had Dalton in a while and it will be good for you to get a rest for a few days, espcially with the other one on the way!" Rose said, smiling. Emma hugged her and smiled.

"Hey, Dalton, come here?" Emma called him over to her and she lifted him up and rested him on her hip. "Mummy is going to miss you! But you have fun and me and daddy will see you in a few days! Be good for nanny and grandad and do as you're told!" Dalton grinned and Emma kissed his cheek. "I love you! Now get going!" She put him down and laughed as he ran out the door.

"Bye, guys." Rusty waved bye and Emma's parents left. Now it was only Will and Emma there and they were stood in utter silence.

"I love you, Emma." Will blurted out, awkwardly.

"Do you really? Is that why you have been lying to me for the past month?" She raised her eyebrows and Will shook his head.

"No, no, I lied because I knew you would be angry with me..." Emma scoffed.

"Didn't it occur to you that I would be angrier if you kept it from me?"

"I was going to tell you when I thought was the right time..."

"When was the right time going to be, Will? When I was lying on the hospital bed, giving birth to your 2nd child?" She rolled her eyes and he shrugged again.

"If I felt like it was the right time, then-" Emma laughed.

"You're despicable. I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it..." He blushed.

"Why her, Will?" She looked him in the eyes.

"I wanted to hear what she had to say for herself, she was begging me..."

"You could have said no. You SHOULD have said no." She sat down on the couch.

"She was in my face begging me to try to be friends, I couldn't turn her down..."

"That's your strength and your weakness. You're too kind..." Will done his signature lopsided grin. He sat next to Emma.

"She has changed, Em, I promise..." She sighed.

"Well, maybe if you had spoken to me about it, I would have gone with you and found that out for myself, but you lied to me... You lied to your wife to sneak out to your ex? And I'm sorry, but I do feel jealous." Will frowned.

"Why are you jealous?"

"Well, for all of those years that you were with her, I fought for you. I fought for US, and I won. I nearly married a man who was more gravy than man, and then I married a man who I couldn't love because I was head over heels in love with you. You were all I ever wanted, you still are, and I thought that we wouldn't need to worry about anyone ever getting in the way again, because I truly thought you loved me. But when she came back, I could see your eyes light up... There is still something between you and Terri. I don't know what it is, but there is something, and you've been leaving me for hours at a time to fulfil your, what, needs? I may sound clingy, but I wouldn't mind you going out every so often, but it's everyday? You go out every day for hours on end and you expect me to be fine? I'm your wife, Will, and this baby is due in no more than two months. What if something happens when you are out?" Will gulped.

"You would be able to ring me..." Emma shook her head.

"Yes, I should, but you don't answer sometimes, and I need you here with me? What if I couldn't get to the phone and Dalton wasn't here?" Will stammered. "Do you understand now why it hurts so much for you to be leaving me for her?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry... But you know what Terri is like..." Emma cleared her throat.

"Yup, a manipulative bitch who ruins peoples lives..."

"Emma, I'm so sorry... I really am... I want to make this up to you..." She bit her lip.

"I don't know how you can, Will. You missed a whole month with all of us for her, while lying. I don't know how I can trust you..." A tear rolled down Emma's face.

"Please? Give me one last try? Please, Emma, I'm begging you! I love you so much and I know I've mucked up, but I need you too!" He grabbed Emma's hand.

"Well, what are you willing to do to win me back?" She blushed and looked down.

"Anything, Emma, anything... But before we go too far, why don't we all sit down and talk about it all?"

"What, us two and Terri?" Will nodded.

"She can explain to you what she explained to me, and maybe we can sort this out for good. I honestly believe she has changed, Em..."

"If I talk to her for you, will you stop visiting her so much?"

"Yes, I will stay here with you everyday, all day, if you just give her one chance. If you still don't want to know her after that chance, we can cut contact all together and we will never see her again, yeah?" Emma sighed.

"Okay, I guess I can work with that..." Will enveloped her into a hug. "Ow, you're hurting me..." He pulled away.

"I'm sorry... Thank you so much, Em, you don't know how happy I am that you're giving her a chance!" She smiled weakly.

"Do you still love her?" Her eyes saddened and she looked down.

"No... But she was my first everything, she meant a lot to me. It's hard to lose something that big..." Emma nodded.

"So, if I left you, it wouldn't be that bad because I wasn't your first?" She rolled her eyes.

"No! Of course it would be bad! It would be the worst. You are my first child-bearer... Well, the first real one..." He blushed.

"I wasn't your first anything, but you were my first everything. I have given so much to you, I can't lose it because of her..."

"You won't lose me, okay? Not now, not ever. She is my past, you're my forever." He kissed her cheek.

"I lost you a month ago, in my eyes." Emma bit her lip and several tears rolled down her cheek.

"Let me make it up to you..." He started kissing her neck and she pushed him away.

"No, Will. We sent Dalton to my parents so we can talk like adults, not so we can do adult stuff." She raised her eyebrows.

"You can't tell me you don't want to?"

"Wanting to do it, and it being the wrong thing to do right now is the complete opposite." She moved along the sofa slightly. "I think I'm going to go up and get a bath..." She stood up and started walking upstairs.

"Let me come in with you..." He walked up behind her and she didn't resist, so he guessed it was okay. He turned the taps on and walked back into the bedroom to get undressed. He walked in to find Emma looking at herself in the mirror. "You are beautiful." He walked up behind her and pulled her top off.

"Thank you..." She whispered. She undone her bottoms and pulled them down. Will watched before he got started on his own clothes. Soon enough, the both of them were just stood in their undergarments and staring at each other. Emma went first by unclasping her bra and letting it fall to in front her feet. Then she pulled her underwear down and stood there waiting for Will to do the same. Eventually he did and they walked into the bathroom and Will sat in the bath and Emma slid in on top of him. "Is this okay? Am I too heavy?" Will shook his head.

"You're perfect, okay?" She leant into his chest and started relaxing. She suddenly sat up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I haven't finished cleaning the house, oh my gosh. I need to clean!" She went to stand up but Will pulled her back down.

"The cleaning can wait. You're relaxing." Emma shook her head.

"You can't just say that to someone who has OCD, Will!?" She started panicking until Will started rubbing her back and she calmed down slightly.

"Okay? You alright?" She nodded and relaxed into his arms again. "I love you, Emma. We will sort this out." He smoothed her hair down.

"If you say so..."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed since Emma decided on giving Terri one more chance, and within those few days, Terri had come and gone to discuss it with them. They had a very civilised conversation, other than a few choice words from Emma, which is totally understandable, considering she is hormomal and Terri's enemy. They decided that Will would only be able to see Terri three times a week for no more than 1 hour and 30 minutes at a time. Emma felt bad for being the wife that forced her spouse into doing and not doing certain things, but this was for the best. She was, after all, 7 months pregnant and expected to look after a 3 year old on her own when he was out. Will happily agreed and Terri just nodded - probably to just keep the peace. But later that night, when Terri had gone, Will made it up to Emma in more ways than one. That night was one of the best nights that either of them had shared with each other in a while, and they did not regret what they done the day after, neither. They didn't clean, cook, or even move from their spot. Other than to go to the toilet and get food and drink, obviously. They stayed in bed all day, cuddling, watching old movies and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. This was one of the only times they could get away from being parents, so they weren't about to let it go to waste. That was, of course, until Emma's parents called to say that they took Dalton to the hospital because he had tripped and split open his leg on some wood. Being the person that Emma was, her mind immediately flew to every possible situation and got all worked up, causing her to have a panic attack. Will had soon calmed Emma down enough to take her to the hospital to pick up Dalton.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Dalton cheered from the hospital bed.

"Hey, buddy! Have you had a bit of a battle with some wood?" Will joked. He nodded and Will and Emma looked at his leg. His cut wasn't too large, but it was rather deep. Luckily, they had already stitched it up, so they shouldn't be waiting long.

"I have to have an operation!" Emma's eyes widened and the colour drained from her face. Her heart started beating fast.

"You-you have to do what? Is it really that bad? Is there no other way it can be okay again?" Her breathing quickened.

"Hah! Joke!" Dalton laughed and Emma sighed. Will let out a slight chuckle and Emma slapped him.

"I'm pretty sure I just had a heart attack, that wasn't funny." She rolled her eyes. "How did he do it, anyways?" She turned to her parents who were sat in the chairs.

"Your father was chasing him around the garden, and the next thing I know, I hear a scream and Dalton had tripped up the decking. He must have cut himself on a loose piece of wood." Rose replied and Emma nodded.

"Is it rude if I ask you to get it fixed?" She blushed.

"No, not at all. We were going to do it today. We can't put anyone at risk, especially our family!" Emma smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Will asked them.

"Uhm... Just coming up to 3 hours." Rusty replied with a slight yawn.

"Why don't you two go home? It must not be comfortable in those chairs for that long. Emma and I will stay here." The Pillsbury's smiled and thanked Will while getting up and leaving. Will and Emma would have to go and pick Dalton's stuff up later on. "Ems, why don't you go and take a seat?" He asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm okay standing, thank you." She smiled.

"No, Emma, please? Go and sit down." Emma sighed but done as Will asked.

"When are we going home?" Dalton asked.

"I don't know, bud. We just need to wait for the Doctor." Will smiled and went to sit down next to Emma. He picked up her hand and held it in his. "Try to get some sleep. I know you didn't get much last night, plus we don't know how long we are going to be here for." Emma smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, still keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"Why didn't mummy get much sleep? I thought she had to go to bed early?" Will smirked and Emma giggled slightly.

"Me and your mummy were up late having a little party." Dalton gasped.

"Without me?" He pouted.

"Sorry, Dalts, maybe another time!" Emma slapped Will and he laughed. An hour later, a Doctor walked into the room and Will shook Emma to wake her up.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said sleepily, sitting up straight.

"Okay, he's free to go." The Doctor nodded to Will and Emma and left the room again.

"Well, he was helpful..." Muttered Will as he picked Dalton up. "Can you walk, or do you want a piggyback?" He knew the answer already and lifted him onto his back. He held Dalton's leg with one hand and held Emma's hand in the other. They walked to car and got all seated.

"Don't forget to stop off at my parents to pick up his stuff." Emma turned and said to Will as they set off. He nodded and drove them to the Pillsbury's and then to their own home. When they arrived home, Will's phone went off.

"Uhm, Terri wants me to go and meet up?" He blushed and bit his lip. Emma sighed.

"You only saw her 2 days ago? Uhm, just-just go..." She sat on the couch and Dalton sat on her lap.

"No, I'm staying home with my wife and son." Emma smiled weakly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pull you away from your bestie?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Emma..." He sat next to Emma on the couch and Dalton shuffled so that he was laying on both of his parents.

"Sorry..." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand in Dalton's hair. "What do you want to do, Dalton? You can do anything! Our special boy needs special treatment! You were extremely brave today!" Dalton grinned.

"Watch Cars!" The parents sighed.

"Really? Again? Aren't you tired of watching this movie?" Emma asked.

"You said anything!" Emma nodded.

"Okay, okay. Cars it is!" Will laughed and got up to put the DVD into the player.

"Aw, shucks. Cars is missing!" He pouted sarcastically and showed them the empty DVD case.

"It's in there already, silly!" Dalton giggled and Will rolled his eyes, smiling. Will turned the DVD on and sat back down next to his family. He wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her in closer to him. Dalton had repositioned himself to the floor and was happily focusing on the screen. Will kissed his Cinderella on her forehead and she looked up at him and smiled. She placed her lips on his, letting a quiet groan escape from her lips. Soon enough, Emma had fallen asleep on his lap and Will wasn't too far off it, either. It wasn't until the ending credits echoed around the house, causing both of them to shoot up from their sleep in each others arms. Dalton giggled as he watched his parents jump out of their skin and sigh.

"How about I treat my three favourite people to dinner tonight?" Asked Will, still half asleep, while Emma looked confused.

"Three? Me, Dalton, and?" Will rolled his eyes and patted Emma's stomach. She nodded and smiled. "Oh, of course. That would be lovely! Where are we going?"

"Is Breadstix okay for my lady?"

"Your lady thinks that will be perfect." She smirked.

"What about you, buddy? You okay with that?" Dalton nodded. The family got ready for the night, all dressed in fairly casual clothing. They left an hour later, at 6pm, to go and get their meal. The were given a booth fairly quickly and they had ordered their meals within no time. Will looked up at Emma and smiled.

"What are your grinning at, Cheshire Cat?" Emma took a sip from her drink and looked into Will's eyes.

"I think the last time that we were here, it was our wedding meal." Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Have we seriously not been here since then?" Will shook his head.

"Nope! We have ordered from here, but we have not come here since that day." He leant over and grabbed Emma's hand with his.

"Does this call for a celebration, or?" She smirked.

"Well, I would say yes, but no drinking for you!" Emma pouted.

"I haven't had a drink for 7 months! The things I do for family." She sighed and rolled her eyes, obviously joking.

"You were the one that agreed to having another baby, sweetheart!" Will chuckled.

"Hey! Don't blame this all on me!" Emma giggled and Will smiled.

"A toast. To our first meal here in 3 years." The pair clinked their glasses of water and laughed slightly. "What would you say about having another baby, though... Honestly?" Her eyes widened.

"What, another brother or sister!?" Dalton grinned and Will ruffled his hair.

"Keep out of it, nosy!" Will winked and Dalton pretended to zip up his mouth.

"What? A-after Alex?" He nodded.

"Don't say yes because I'm asking you now, say what you think would be best." He gripped her hand tighter and she nodded.

"I'd love to." She smiled and Will leant over to kiss her on the lips.

"Eurgh!" Dalton said. Will and Emma laughed slightly and Emma sniffled.

"Why are you crying, Cinderella?" He wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Stupid hormones." She laughed and wiped her cheek again. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma got her overnight bag ready for when the time was to come. She was just two weeks away from the due date now, and Will was, again, out with Terri while she was packing. Although, she couldn't blame him, he had been keeping to the rules of only 1 hour and a half for 3 times a week. Sometimes, he wouldn't even see her that many times and stayed home helping Emma prepare for Alex, or taking Dalton away to give her some rest. Will's parents and Emma's parents had been round a few times to check in on her to make sure everything was going okay and to express to her how excited they were to meet their second grandchild. Emma and Will had spoken a few more times of a third child, but decided that it would be best to stick to two for the time being. But that wasn't stopping Dalton from throwing tantrums that he wanted a brother. Will got in an hour and a half after leaving and ran upstairs to greet Emma.

"Woah? What are you doing?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Packing for the hospital." She replied, keeping her eyes fixed to what she was doing.

"I thought I was going to help you? How did you get the suitcase down?" He placed a hand on her bump and she sighed.

"I got it down on my own and we were, but the baby could come any day now and I couldn't wait any longer for you to get in." She carried on packing vigorously and Will put his hands on hers, stopping her.

"Emma, stop. Let me do it. You'll wear yourself out." She sighed and sat on the bed. "I'll stay here from now on. I'll tell Terri that she needs to back off - until the baby is born anyways." Emma layed down on the bed and breathed in deeply.

"That's unfair, and it makes me seem like I'm taking you away from her and keeping you to myself." Will carried on packing for her.

"I'd rather stay with you this close to meeting our daughter for the first time, and you know that."

"I don't see me forcing you to go out with Terri?" She mumbled. He finished packing and layed next to Emma.

"I'm sorry, but otherwise she will bombard me with texts and phone calls..."

"But you would answer to her, right? Not me?" She sat up slowly and ran a hand through her hair.

"That happened once, Ems, ONCE. And I am incredibly sorry, but none of the calls were coming through, neither were the texts!" He sat up and started rubbing her back gently.

"I just want you here so you can do that when I'm uncomfortable. Which has been 24/7 for the past month, and it's just going to get worse until she comes, but you're meeting her, and I can't stop you, because that would make me a terrible wife. Nearly as bad as her, maybe even worse." Will shook his head.

"Then I will stay. It's my own decision, okay? And you are the best wife I could ask for... You will never be bad, especially as bad as her. She was a horrible person, Emma, and you are the complete opposite." She sighed and leant back onto Will. He groaned, then shuffled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lean back that far!" Emma sat up, but Will pulled her back again.

"It's fine, all it was, was all of my weight going onto my one knee I was sitting on, so I had to move." Emma nodded.

"As long as I'm not too heavy and hurting you, then that's fine."

"You will never hurt me. Now, can you pass me my phone so I can tell Terri I'm staying home with you?" She passed him his phone and he wrote the text in front of her. Within no time, she replied.

_"Oh, okay... Enjoy family life and I hope to see you soon? Xo"_

"Wow. She really loves you." Emma sighed, looking at the text.

"What makes you say that?" He chucked his phone back onto the dresser and wrapped his arms around Emma.

"She replied instantly and you can tell. Not even I reply that quickly and I'm married to you."

"I don't mind you not replying straight away, just as long as I know you're safe, then all is well." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now, is there anything else we need to do before our baby girl arrives?" Emma stood up.

"We need to put her car seat in the car, and I think that's it. I think we're done after that..." She heaved a sigh of relief and rubbed her belly. "She knows we're talking about her." She smiled and Will kissed the bump.

"You stay in there until you're definitely ready, okay? Although, we aren't forcing you to come out, but we want you here so much!" He whispered the next sentence. "Then you will finally be ours." He smiled and stood up and kissed Emma on her lips.

"I think we should go downstairs and cherish our final days alone with Dalton..." Will nodded and helped Emma down the stairs. When they got downstairs, they sat on the sofa and played with Dalton's cars on his car mat.

A week later, Will had given in to Terri and her manipulative ways and gone out with her. Emma agreed, but it was that week later when Emma needed him the most. Just half hour after he had left to meet with Terri, Emma started getting shooting pains through her stomach. She knew it was time, and she knew she had to get to the hospital as soon as possible. She rang Will countless times, but she realised that he must have left his phone on silent. She didn't know where he was, and she didn't know how long she could wait for him. She stood up from the sofa and felt water trickle down her legs. She called for Dalton - the only other person in the house. In no time, he came running into the living room to see his mother leaning against the sofa, tears running down her face from the absence of her husband.

"Mummy, what's wrong? Have you had an accident?" He saw the puddle on the floor and Emma shook her head.

"No, Dalton, your sister is on her way, okay? And I need you to go and ring grandma and grandpa Pillsbury, got it? Tell them to get here ASAP. You do that, and I will try getting daddy, okay?" Dalton's eyes widened and he ran to collect the phone. He dialed his grandparents while Emma dialed Will. Again. She sent him countless texts and rang him God knows how many times. But, still. No answer. She didn't give up. She kept trying and trying until her parents arrived, just 10 minutes later.

"Where's Will?" They asked.

"He's, uhm, he's with Terri. I've tried ringing and texting him so many times, but he-he isn't answering... And I don't know where he is..." She started crying and her parents walked over to her.

"Okay. I'm sure he will make it. Where is your bag?" Rose asked.

"Uhm, it's-it's underneath my bed." Emma went to walk upstairs, but Rose stopped her.

"You're stupid if you think you're going upstairs in this state! Dalton, sweetheart? Can you run upstairs and get a bag from underneath your mum and dads bed?" Just as Rose asked, he ran upstairs and quickly brought the bag downstairs.

"Where is he?" Emma kept asking, glancing at the door.

"Emma, you can either wait God knows how long for Will and give birth here, or you can go to a hospital without Will and deliver Alex with no issues?" Rusty told her sternly.

"I need him, dad..." She bit her lip.

"Well, maybe he should have stayed at home. He is stupid for going off with her." Rusty clenched his fist. Emma groaned as she grabbed her bump.

"Don't blame him. I told him to go." She sighed.

"Enough of him, we need to go. Dalton, get your shoes and coat on. Rusty, get Emma's bag. I'll help her to the car." Rose wrapped her arm around Emma and walked slowly towards the car. She got into the front with Rusty, and Rose and Dalton got into the back.

"Is mummy having Alex?" Dalton looked up at Rose and she nodded. "Why isn't daddy here?"

"Daddy is a little busy right now, but maybe grandma can try getting hold of him again?" Emma turned around as far as she could and handed Rose her phone. "Please..." She whispered. Rose sighed and nodded. She rang Will several times and still, no answer. Emma wiped her cheeks and grabbed her phone off of her mum. "Thanks for trying. I guess he just doesn't care." She chucked her phone into her bag and sat silently. They made it to the hospital 10 minutes later and got Emma into a wheelchair. They wheeled her through the hospital and got her into a room. Emma checked her phone, just in case. She rang him a few more times, too. But there was still no answer. She gave up eventually and put her phone on the desk next to the bed. Dalton and Rusty were waiting in the relatives room, obviously not wanting to see what was about to take place. Rose was by her daughters side, rubbing her back as she leant on the bed.

"Did you want me to ring the Schuester's?" Rose asked. Emma sighed and nodded.

"I guess we should tell them, considering it is their grandchild too." She rolled her eyes and Rose picked up Emma's phone and dialed their number. They answered and Rose explained the situation to them, including Will being missing. The Schuester's told her that they would be there in no more than two hours, as their drive would take them a long time to arrive. They wished Emma luck and got into their car to leave. Emma got onto the bed and the Doctors checked how dilated she was. She only had 3 centimetres to go, but she was praying it would take long enough for Will to arrive in that time. But she was wrong to pray so. She soon found herself being shouted at by the Doctors to push. "No! I can't do this without Will! He needs to be here! He needs to be here with me!" Emma screamed back. Rose ran her hand over Emma's sweaty forehead.

"Sweetheart, please. The longer you wait, the more danger you put Alex into. You can't wait for him. I'm sure he will come soon. You can do this, got it?" Emma shook her head, still adamant that she should wait for Will. "Face it, Emma! He would much rather spend time with Terri than with his own wife. He'd much rather see her than his first daughter being born!" Emma's lip trembled at Rose's harsh words. "He doesn't love you as much as he used to, Emma. He loves Terri." She started sobbing. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it is true. And I know you were thinking exactly the same. But we can't think about this anymore, we need to put you and Alex out of danger!" Emma nodded and gripped Rose's hand tighter than ever before and done as she was instructed. Emma lost hope that Will was going to be there for this and it just urged her to push harder. She wondered what his excuse would be to not answering any of her calls or text messages and it made her angry. She didn't know what she was going to do when he finally arrived, but she had a slight clue as to what it would involve. On the last push, Emma let go of Rose's hand and gripped the bed. They heard her daughter's cries and instantly relaxed. Rose hugged Emma and Emma left her arms by the side of her. She looked around the room to see if Will has perhaps sneaked in, but there was still no sight of him. He had missed the birth of his first daughter. The Doctors took Alex away to weigh her and dry her off before placing her delicately in Emma's arms.

"Hello, baby girl..." As soon as she looked into Alex's eyes, she broke down. She had Will's eyes and his cute, Kirk Douglas chin dimple. Alex was the closest she was getting to Will right now, in the time that she needed him most. Rose left the room to get Dalton and Rusty, leaving Emma alone with her newborn. She still looked over to the door, hoping Will would rush in, but she was wondering if he rushed off somewhere else, with someone else. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Dalton gasping. She smiled slightly and Dalton ran over to the bed. "Say hello to Alex, Dalton." Dalton grinned and placed his hand in Alex's open fist, causing her to shut it firmly around his finger. "I think we should let nanny and grandpa have a hold, don't you?" Alex gurgled in Emma's lap and Dalton pulled his finger away from her. She passed Alex to her parents and repositioned herself on the bed to make herself more comfortable. Not long after, Emma dozed off to sleep, so the Pillsbury's placed Alex in the cot and the family watched Emma sleep peacefully. That was until her phone went off half an hour later. It was Will.

"Hello." Emma answered sharply.

"Where are you, Em? I've just got home and you've gone with Dalton?" Will paced back and forth in their house. He started thinking that maybe Emma only let him out so that she could make a get away.

"I'm in the hospital." She sighed.

"Oh, God. Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is Alex okay? Is Dalton okay?"

"7lbs 9oz." Emma replied bluntly.

"What?" Will asked, puzzled as to what she was going on about.

"7lbs 9oz. Your daughters weight. You know, the one whose birth you just missed." With that, Emma hung the phone up and left a worried Will on the other end.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Emma put the phone down on him, Will picked his car keys up, and left. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital and parked as best as he could. He got out and sprinted to the front doors. Will stood impatiently for a few seconds before squeezing through the electronic doors at the entrance of the hospital. He ran to the reception and slammed into the desk.

"Uhm, Mrs Emma Schuester. Er, where is she? She just gave birth. I'm her husband." He panted as he caught his breath. The short, stumpy woman sat on the office chair gave Will a huge smile.

"Ooh! Congratulations! She is in Ward B, room 24." She pointed in the direction and Will muttered a 'thank you' as he ran down the corridor. He skidded to a halt as he reached the room and peered through the glass window. He saw Emma cradling Alex and giggling. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it away before opening the door slowly. Everyone turned around to look at Will, mostly with angry faces. Other than Dalton who cheered.

"I see you have finally made it. You're only about an hour late." Emma rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to Alex who was gurgling in her arms. He walked over to the bed slowly.

"DADDY! YOU ARE HERE! Look! I have a little baby sister now!" Will smiled weakly at Dalton and picked him up.

"I know, she is beautiful, isn't she?" They looked at Alex and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'll beat all the bad guys up if they're nasty to my little sister." Will chuckled and Emma laughed weakly.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm afraid daddy is about to be beaten up for missing Alex being born..." He bit his lip.

"You got that right." Emma murmered. Will blushed and put Dalton back down.

"Em, I'm so sorry..." His eyes widened.

"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Emma asked her parents. They nodded and lifted Alex out of her arms and rested her in her cot.

"How is everything? Are you okay, is Alex okay?" He placed his hand on top of Emma's and she moved it away.

"Yep. Just hurt."

"Oh, was it really that painful?" Will asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"I meant emotionally. But, yeah. I guess we can go with that. Where the hell were you?" She locked her eyes on his and he blushed.

"I-I was out with Terri..."

"I rang you God knows how many times and text you just as much, maybe even more!?"

"My phone was on silent..." Will stood by the bed awkwardly.

"And, you didn't even check ONCE that your heavily pregnant wife, who was due to give birth in a week, was okay? No? Okay. Now we know where your priorities lie, so we can sort us out." Will's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think of it! I love you, Emma! You know I do!"

"Really? You didn't think of me at all while you were out with her? Do you really feel that way when you are with her? And no, I don't. Not anymore." A tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"No, Emma. I love you, I do! I'm just friends with Terri!" Emma shook her head.

"And I love you, but I can't compete with her! You can't deny that you still have feelings for her, Will. I can see it, and so can everyone else..." She looked down and played with her fingers.

"I-I... I'm unsure on what I feel towards her. She was my highschool sweetheart. I hold a special place for her, whether she done what she did, or not... But I love you, Ems, and I'm sure of that. I can work on it, I can forget her. I just want a life with you and our 2, beautiful children!" Emma nodded slowly and sniffled.

"I understand. I feel exactly the same about you. You were my first... You mean so much to me." She started sobbing. "How are you willing to work on it?"

"I will stop seeing her so much. I will cut it to 2 days?" Emma laughed weakly.

"I appreciate you trying, and call me a bitch, but that isn't enough. You expect me to feel okay when you are going out and meeting with your ex wife who you still like? And expect me to look after 2 young children? I can't do it. I can't do US if that is how it will go." Emma wiped her cheek.

"Wait... What are you saying?" His eyes widened.

"I think you should be with Terri. She makes you happy." Emma's lip trembled.

"No, no, no... Emma? YOU make me happy! Gosh, you make me so happy!" Tears started rolling down Will's cheek.

"I don't make you happy enough, that's why you like her. She can give you just as much as I can give you, maybe even more... We haven't been the same since she came back, and you know that..."

"You do! Emma, please! Don't do this! We can talk? We can sort something out?" Emma shook her head and slid her wedding ring off slowly. Will started sobbing. "No... Please? Emma? This can't be happening. Not again, please?"

"You missed her birth, Will... To be with her?" She whispered. She placed the ring in Will's open palm and shut his fingers around it tightly. "Give it to Terri. Sell it. Do what you want with it, but it doesn't belong to me anymore." Will opened his hand and looked at the ring.

"But, I love you!?"

"I love you too... So much. But this," She gestured to the both of them, "it isn't working. I will send you the divorce papers when I can, and we can sort out what is happening with Alex and Dalton." She looked to the foot of the bed, to where Alex was.

"Please..." He whispered, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry..." Emma replied, just as quiet.

"Can-can I at least hold Alex before I go?" Emma nodded and he reached into the cot and pulled Alex out. He smiled weakly and tears fell onto Alex's baby grow. "Hello, baby girl... I am so sorry I wasn't here to see you coming into this world... But, now I need to walk out of it again. I don't know what is happening with when I get to see you, but always remember that your daddy loves you so much... You are so beautiful, and I know you will grow into a wonderful young lady. I love you, Alex... Never forget that. I will see you soon..." He kissed her forehead and hugged her gently, before placing her back into the cot. He turned to Emma to see her sobbing in the hospital bed. He walked nearer to her.

"We will sort something out with the kids soon. I promise..." Will nodded and wiped Emma's tears away.

"I know. I believe you. I love you, Emma... Don't forget that, please?" She gulped and nodded.

"I love you too..." She whispered. Will placed a passionate kiss on her lips and they came up when they needed to breathe.

"Goodbye, Cinderella. I will see you sometime... Tell Dalton his daddy loves him, please?" He looked directly into Emma's eyes one more time before exiting the room. Emma sat alone for a few seconds before she burst into tears again. She didn't want to do that, but she had no choice. She loved him so much, but she always got told that, if you love someone that much, let them go... A few minutes later, the rest of the family walked into the room.

"Where is Will? Did he leave again?" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you can say that..." Emma looked down to Dalton who was still staring at Alex.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, confused.

"I let him go..." She whispered and Rusty and Rose gasped. They were never really fond of Will, but he made their daughter happy. That was all that mattered to them.

"Oh, Emma... We are so sorry..." Emma sniffled and shook her head.

"Don't be... It was going to happen..." She bit her lip.

"Here's to a new life." Rose said and hugged Emma.

"To a new life."


	11. Chapter 11

Will didn't go home that night. He went and crashed at a friends and he stayed there for a week, or so. He couldn't go back to the place that he had too many memories at - good and bad. He couldn't go back and see the house which he used to share with his ex wife, who he may still have feelings for. He couldn't go back and see the house which he, now, used to share with his, soon-to-be, ex wife. He couldn't go back and see the car themed, little boys room which belonged to his son, which will soon only visit a few times a week. He couldn't see the nursery that he and Emma had spent weeks painting and decorating for their new baby girl. Then there was the sleeping in the bed he used to own with Emma and smelling all of her perfumes when rolling over, or opening certain drawers. He wasn't ready yet, and he doubted he would be for a while. After that week and a half of sleeping on a friends couch, he finally went home. He opened the door and started crying as soon as he saw the cars scattered on the floor, and Emma's reading glasses on the kitchen island. He shut the door and picked up a car and held it close to him, like it had some sort of sentimental reasoning behind it. He guessed Emma had yet to come and pick up her stuff. Will grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slumped back onto the couch, inserting an old musical into the DVD player. He must have fell asleep, because the feeling of cold beer running down his thigh awoke him. The movie was back onto the menu and it was dark outside. He decided on going to bed and that was the ritual of the next 3 weeks. Get in from work, grade some papers, grab a beer, and fall asleep watching an old musical. The Glee kids picked up that something was wrong, considering Will had taken his wedding ring off, never spoke of Alex, and looked extremely tired. But none of them dared to ask him why. They knew he could snap any moment, so they left it. Emma still hadn't visited to pick up any of her stuff, so on the weekends, he often stayed up all night, just to see if she would turn up. Not that he couldn't sleep peacefully at night, anyways. He often fell asleep hugging her pillow, inhaling her sweet perfume which he sprayed on it every now and then. He found a habit of going into Alex's room and sitting in the rocking chair, too. He hasn't seen his children in 3 weeks, and he was worried, to be quite honest. But, it was a nearly month after Alex's birth that he heard that same old unlatching on the door and giggling. He rushed to the front door and stood impatiently waiting for them to walk through the door. Dalton ran in and a few tears escaped from Will's eyes.

"Daddy! I have missed you so much!" Will wrapped his arms around Dalton tightly, like he was never going to let go. Emma watched awkwardly.

"I've missed you so much too, buddy! Oh my, look how you have grown in a month!" He ruffled his hair and smiled. He stood up and saw Emma standing with her arms on the back of the baby carrier that was over her shoulders. He walked over to Emma slowly.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you..." She said, looking into Will's eyes. "I think Alex has missed you. Even though she's only met you once for a brief time..." Emma bit her lip and Will wiped his cheek.

"Are you here to give me the, uhm, the papers?" Will looked towards the bag she was carrying. She shook her head.

"Well, it's unfair on keeping the children from you, and I decided that we can talk it out before taking that huge step..." Will's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, really? Thank you so much!" He smiled.

"I haven't decided on anything yet, we need to talk..." Emma gulped and Will nodded.

"Can I hold her? I haven't held her since her birth..." Emma walked towards the sofa and sat down. She lifted Alex out of the carrier and handed her to Will who was sat next to her already. Dalton was behind them, playing with his cars which he hasn't seen in nearly a month. "She has grown a lot... She is so gorgeous..." Emma smiled.

"Yes. She has your cute, Kirk Douglas chin dimple." Will chuckled and placed a finger on her chin.

"What is she like? I mean, is she good? Is she quiet? Does she feed easily?"

"She gurgles a lot, and she sleeps perfectly. I've only had to get up once or twice during the night since she has been born. And she loves her food. Little chubby princess, arent you?" Emma pinched Alex's cheeks gently and wobbled them slightly. Will smiled and rocked her slightly.

"She is perfect... How have you been looking after her, and Dalton? Where were you staying?" Will looked at Emma in the eyes.

"I went and stayed at my parents... I was borrowing my brothers kids furniture, and my mum and dad have helped out with Alex and Dalton a lot."

"I could have been there to help you... I SHOULD have been there..." Emma blushed.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted and I wasn't thinking. I had just given birth, my emotions we running high."

"I'm only letting you off because I haven't seen my children, or you, in a month... And I still love you, no matter what." Emma blushed and looked down. Alex started crying and Will looked worried. "Did I do something?"

"No, she's just hungry. It's her feed time. Do you mind if I feed her here?" Will shook his head and passed Alex back to Emma.

"No, not at all. Do you need anything?"

"No, I've got everything in the bag, thank you." She smiled and took a bottle of milk out of the pouch. "Do you want to feed her?" Will nodded and Emma handed her back to Will carefully. He started feeding Alex and she stopped crying.

"She's such a little good girl. I remember when Dalton was this age, he wouldn't even let us put the bottle in his mouth!" Emma giggled and looked over to Dalton to see if he was okay.

"She's a menace when it comes to bathing, though. It's like it's her giving you a bath! Silly dancing legs. I reckon she's taken after you already!" Will chuckled and not long after, the milk bottle was empty. He picked Alex up, so she was facing him.

"She won't throw up when I burp her, right?"

"It would be a first, if she does!" Emma pulled down Alex's top slightly and smiled. Will started rubbing Alex's back and Emma watched admirably.

"Is there a saying that is; the second is always more behaved?" Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No, females are just more reserved." She winked and Will rolled his eyes, smiling. "So, what have you been doing this past month? Have you seen Terri?" She looked down and bit her lip. Will carried on rubbing Alex's back.

"I've just been watching a lot of old movies... And no. I told her that, in order to not lose you fully and to start caring for my family more, I can't see her ever again. I don't want to lose you, or Alex, or Dalton." Emma smiled at Will while he finished burping Alex. He pulled her to the front of him again and starting bouncing her on his knee. "Who's a good little girl? Is that you? Is that you!" Alex grinned at her dad and Will chuckled. Emma looked on at them and smiled to herself. "I think it is safe to say we make a good pair of baby makers. They couldn't be any more perfect." Emma laughed and nodded.

"Because they take after their daddy." Will turned to look at Emma with wide eyes, and she blushed. "Did I just say that out loud? Oh, Gosh..." She covered her face. Will stroked her arm.

"Don't be embarrassed... It's not bad if you still have feelings for me? I'm praying that you do, so we can get back to being a family... And so I can spend more time getting to know my little princess!" He kissed Alex's nose.

"Let's talk then... Do you still have the baby furniture?" Emma asked.

"Yes, of course I do?" Will looked at her, confused.

"Okay, let's put Alex to sleep and we can get Dalton to play with Lego, or something." Emma took Alex back off of Will and walked upstairs slowly. Will followed with Dalton over his shoulders. Not long after, they walked back downstairs and Emma sighed as she slumped back into the sofa.

"Are they a hassle?" Will asked and Emma nodded.

"You never get a break. One minute, Alex needs seeing to, the next minute, Dalton does. It's never ending and I really wish you were there... I'm sorry it took so long..." Will sat beside her.

"I wish I was too, and I'm here now. But it was my fault that this all happened, and I am incredible sorry... Ugh, I hate myself so much for missing her birth!" Will threw his head into his hands.

"You missed one of the biggest milestone of our lives, even if you had already seen it once before... She was your first daughter?"

"I know, and I am really, really, really sorry, Ems. I can't explain how sorry I am in words..." He placed his hand on top of hers, and this time, she didn't pull away.

"I know you are sorry, and I'm willing to look past it... But I need to know the full extent of you and Terri, otherwise we can't sort us out." He nodded.

"Okay, well, it started when she kissed me... I felt something, but I didn't want to feel it... I don't love her, I love YOU, and I wouldn't go back to her for the world... What she done was terrible, but she was my wife for so long, and I've known her since high school... This past month, since you've been gone, I've tried to get rid of her out of my mind, and it has worked. I don't like her, Em. And I was stupid enough to start liking her in the first place. I don't want to lose you, or my family, so I've sorted myself out and stopped talking to her, and, almost, forgotten about her. I am truly sorry for all of the pain she has caused us, and I know I should have listened to you and cut contact straight away, but I was idiotic and didn't listen. I am so sorry... I promise I will listen to you from now on, and I will do ANYTHING just as long as I keep the ones I love close to me..." Emma wiped a tear away and nodded.

"Okay... How will I know that you won't do it again with someone else?" She looked into his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure if someone else done it, you would kick them to the next universe, and so would Dalton! I wouldn't let another woman come near me, I promise." He smiled and Emma smiled back.

"Do you think I was too harsh on you?" She bit her lip and looked down.

"No, not at all." He shook his head. "You were upset, and I know I was the one in the wrong. You don't need to apologise in this. It's all my fault..." He shuffled closer to her.

"Okay... I wish I had come back as soon as I came out of hospital... I have kept the children from you for too long. Especially Alex..." Emma leant her head on his shoulder, then realised what she was doing and sat back up.

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Do you think we could, perhaps, try one more time?"

"I wouldn't say no, even if you paid me the biggest amount of money available." She smiled and Will grinned back.

"So, is that a 'we're back together' I hear?" He smirked and Emma nodded. "Thank you so much, Ems! I won't do anything to let you down again, I promise! Let me just go get something!" He ran upstairs and got her wedding ring off of the chest of drawers.

"What are you doing?" Emma rolled her eyes, and giggled.

"Emma Schuester, will you be my wife - again?" She laughed and nodded.

"Of course."


End file.
